Slenderman
An unknown entity of possible supernatural origin who seems to be stalking the main characters of EverymanHYBRID. He has the appearance of a tall, slender man in a suit with no face. At times there are also long, black tentacles sprouting out of his back. Although his motivations are unclear, he seems to have a detrimental effect on all who come into contact with him, such as paranoia, insanity and a strange cough. He also seems to have an adverse affect on video cameras, causing the picture to become filled with static or cut out. These effects are brought about seemingly without any overt action by the Slenderman. It is also notable that Slenderman is known to distort time and space after prolonged exposure. For example, in 78of76.avi, the crew are seen entering an abandoned home during the day, proceeding through an entry way and miraculously appearing on a beach in the dead of night. Other long-term side effects may be involuntary time travel (hinted at in the most recent Corenthal letter) as well as significant memory loss. The EverymanHYBRID crew has caught the Slenderman on tape on several occasions. During the video "...", it is revealed that they had been having somebody dress up as the Slenderman for some of their videos (see: Fake Slendy). Their first known encounter with the real Slenderman occurred during Episode 6 - Healthy Eating, when the Slenderman appears in Evan's house directly behind the crew. When the crew rush to investigate, the Slenderman is nowhere to be found, confusing them since there is no obvious escape route. After their initial contact, the crew begins exhibiting many of the symptoms associated with having contact with the Slenderman. He makes another overt appearance in the video Joke's Over, where he appears behind Vince and Evan. He later appears in December & early January when the crew is retreating from the grave of Vince's cat; he is silhouetted by an outdoor house light and the footage freezes and distorts when it settles on him. Typically, the Slenderman is a passive observer (or, at least, an indirect manipulator). Presumably, he drives his victims to madness, and allows these individuals to do his dirty work. However, he also seems to be capable of defending himself, as seen in Ashen Waste, where he easily inflicts severe injuries upon Evan during their brief altercation. The Slenderman's relationship with HABIT seems to be one of animosity, as shown in the Twitter fight, (this assumes that Slenderman is in fact the source of the lowercase Tweets.) His relationship with The Rake is unclear but many speculate that the Rake acts as an enforcer to HABIT. Activities and Habits: The Slenderman has shown a preference for passively watching people from the sidelines, either from a distance or with uncomfortably close proximity. It has not been shown to actively attack anyone, as of yet. The extent to which it is possibly engineering events is, however, uncomfirmed. Slenderman has been shown to defend himself quite well. In some of the earliest accounts of Slenderman activity there were anecdotes of corpses hanging in trees with their internal organs removed and placed within bags. The EverymanHYBRID crew encountered similar circumstances in Joke's Over, where the crew came across several garbage bags suspended from trees, which leaked what appeared to be blood when cut open. Powers & Abilities: Due to his nature, the Slenderman has shown to be capable of using 'supernatural' powers. This is not necessarily a palette of "super powers" that the Slenderman is able to use, but instead is more accurately described as a variety of phenomena which occur in its presence - the consequences of its passing, a trail it leaves behind in the very air, and in the minds of its victims. Whether the Slenderman actively triggers these phenomena, they are side-effects resulting from some deleterious process the being's presence insinuates within the minds of witnesses, such as a triggered neuroses, or if these effects possibly result from how the Slenderman's unnatural presence interacts with the environment, atmosphere, electronic equipment, and/or the fabric of space/time itself, is uncertain. It is possible, if not probable, that it is a combination of all of these possibilities, at one time or another. Keep in mind that this list is pure speculation and only applies to the EverymanHYBRID version of Slenderman (as opposed to other versions within the mythos, such as the one from Marble Hornets): *'Slenderwalking' - Slenderman has shown to teleport out of sight many times, and move from one side of a scene to the other, apparently without moving through the intervening space.. *'Temporal Manipulation' - The passage of time itself has, to all appearances, become fluid and variable in some of Slenderman's most disturbing maninfestations. *'Apportation' - Slenderman has appeared to teleport objects other than itself through space. *'Telepathy' - The presence of Slenderman has had several, usually unpleasant, effects on the minds of those to whom it manifests, inculding: altering sense and perception of their environment; influencing personalities; adding and removing memories; remaining unobserved even in plain sight directly in front of witnesses, causing images and writing to remain unobservable to victims even after they are directly presented with proof; and apparent fore-knowledge of witness' actions and thoughts. *'Shapeshifting' - Slenderman's size and sometimes it's shape has changed from one appearance to the next, changing so radically as to sometimes appear to be tentacled. *'Telekinesis' - Slenderman possibly posseses the ability to move objects with his mind, as it appears to have done so in Episode 6 - Healthy Eating. *'Technopathy '- It is implied that Slenderman is able to control electronic devices with just it's mind, and this ability, if extant, is most likely the reason why it's appearances have always caused interference with video and audio equipment. Also, as a side-note and not necessarily a distinct power, which may be tied to Slenderman's Telepathy or may be a seperate phenomenon altogether, the appearance of Slenderman seems to have a detrimental effect on witness's sanity. It would be expected that encountering something apparently supernatural or paranormal would be disturbing and unsettling to an individual's view of the world, but witnesses have shown behavior patterns begin to degrade beyond even what would be exected, mostly after encountering Slenderman several times, and a few have shown extreme signs of mental imbalance, including: violent tendancies and behavior - including the desire to be armed when it would seem to be unnecessary, innapropriate laughter and disturbing smiles at innappropriate times, holding threatening conversations with people who do not appear to exist, and in general an apparent ever-increasing sense of paranoia. Why some individuals are more affected than others, and why some develop these more extreme tendancies while other's do not, is not yet understood. Appearances *... (He appears in the earlier videos, but it's impossible to differentiate between Real Slendy and Fake Slendy) *Healthy Eating *Sleep Lab Part 1 *Joke's Over *Jeff *.- *Reunion. *Congratulations Magus!.avi *Ashen Waste *December & early January *The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back) Slenderman.png|Slendy in "Reunion" Slendy-CorenthalConnection.jpg|Slendy's Appearance in "The Corenthal Connection" Slendy Dot Dash.png|Slendy in ".-" External Links *Original SA thread/First Slenderman images *Humorous article on Cracked.com *TvTropes article and links to other stories in the Mythos (Obligatory TvTropes warning) Category:The Antagonists